A shocking Christmas surprise
by Quanktumspirit
Summary: Puss is celebrating Christmas with his friends at the swamp. And a special guesst has come to make Puss's christmas one to remember forever.
1. Chapter 1: A shocking Christmas surprise

**A shocking Christmas surprise**

_**Quanktumspirit: "I know, I know. Christmas isn't here for another month and 17 day's. But I wanted to get started early. Please review. I own nobody. Written date: Thursday 8**__**th**__** November 2012."**_

* * *

It was a normal cold winter day. Everybody was helping Shrek set up for his 3rd Christmas with the family. It will be the most special one at all. The triplet ogres were all 3 years old now and just as excited about Christmas as Fiona was.

Donkey and Puss came over to help with the decorations. They set up the Christmas tree, placed there present's underneath them, Puss caught a massive turkey for the banquet and was overall responsible for the cooking.

**Donkey: "Oh boy. This Christmas will be the best. All of our friends and family are here. There is going to be music and overall great."**

**Shrek: "Oh yeah. In deed Donkey."**

**Fiona: "Everybody it is time for bed... Puss where are you off to now in this cold?"**

**Puss: "I just need a walk outside. I have been feeling down lately and I noticed a walk in the cold snow calms me down. I'll be back in a few hours."**

**Fergus: "Don't get stuck in the snow."**

**Puss: "I won't. See you soon."**

**Shrek: "Wait. Put on this winter coat. You will catch your death of a cold outside if you are not paltered properly."**

**Puss: "I thank you for your concern Shrek. But I have my nature winter coat. So I don't need to worry."**

**Fiona: "Please Puss. Just to give us a piece of mind. And don't be to long. It look's like a winter storm will his us hard."**

**Puss: "Ok. See you in a bit."**

* * *

Puss got a lantern and walked outside into the cold winter storm. He just had a feeling that this Christmas will be a success. But for him he hated Christmas ore any winter activity. After all he was born and raised in Spain where it never got below 20 degrees and here by Shrek's home it was about -10 degrees. Indeed freezing.

But he also hated Christmas because he never once celebrated it with his mother Imelia (Human), the three Diablos Perla, Sir Timotheo Montenegro the 3rd, Gonzarlo (his adoptive kitten's) ore his true love Kitty Softpaws (cat).

Puss looked up to the stars and the snow flakes falling down. He spotted a shooting star and smiled at it. He loved singing and decided to sing his wish out. Maybe it will come true.

**Puss in Boot's: "Oh yeah yeah...  
Last night I took a walk in the snow,  
Couples holding hands, places to go,  
Seems like everyone but me is in love  
Santa can you hear me?  
I signed my letter that I sealed with a kiss,  
I sent it off, it just said this:  
"I know exactly what I want this year"  
Santa can you hear me?  
I want my baby, baby  
I want someone to love me, someone to hold,  
Maybe, maybe,  
She'll be all my own in a big red bow  
Santa can you hear me?  
I have been so good this year  
And all I want is one thing,  
Tell me my true love is here  
She's all I want, just for me  
Underneath my christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here  
Santa that's my only wish this year  
Yeahh...  
Christmas eve, I just can't sleep  
Would I be wrong for taking a peek  
'cause I heard that you're coming to town  
Santa can you hear me?  
I really hope that you're on your way  
With something special for me in your sleigh  
Oh please make my wish come true,  
Santa can you hear me?  
I want my baby, baby  
I want someone to love me, someone to hold  
Baby, baby, baby  
We'll be all alone under the mistletoe  
Santa can you hear me?  
I have been so good this year,  
All I want is one thing  
Tell me my true love is here  
She's all I want, just for me  
Underneath my Christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here  
Santa that's my only wish this year**

**I hope my letter reaches you in time, (oh yeah)**  
**Bring me love I can call all mine (oh yeah)**  
**Because I have been so good this year, (oh oh)**  
**Can't be alone under the mistletoe,**  
**She's all I want in a big red bow.**

**Santa can you hear me?**  
**I have been so good this year**  
**And all I want is one thing**  
**Tell me my true love is near**  
**She's all I want, just for me**  
**Underneath my Christmas tree**  
**I'll be waiting here,**  
**Santa that's my only wish this year**  
**Ahh ahh ahh**  
**Oh santa, can you hear me...?**  
**Oh santa, well she's all I want**  
**Just for me, underneath my christmas tree**  
**I'll be waiting here,**  
**Santa that's my only wish this year**  
**Santa that's my only wish this year."**

As Puss finished his last verse he heard snow fall and a crash. He recognized the area that close by was a lake. Puss ran as careful as he could up to the lake and found at the lake's side... 3 frozen stiff kitten's. And in the lake paddling for it's life was another cat.

**Puss: "HOLD ON!"**

Puss grabbed a long stick, tied himself to a tree with a very long thick piece of string and carefully he crawled across the stiff and cold ice towards the cold paddling victim.

He threw the rope towards the creature which grabbed it by it's mouth, as Puss pulled it up he recognized it immediately as a cat. Puss quickly brought the cat to the safe side of the lake bed and lay her next to the 3 kitten's.

**Puss shocked: "Oh... Kitty Softpaws?"**

The black she-cat looked at Puss with the blue eyes, nodded weakly and then fell fast asleep. Puss knew if Kitty and the three Diablos stayed in this cold snow they will surely died.

* * *

Puss pulled all 4 through the snow of to Shrek's home and dragged them through the door.

**Puss: "First of they need to be warmed up again."**

Puss pulled all 5 pairs of boot's at the door to not make Shrek's home dirty. Then he first carried the Diablos up to the fire place, then Kitty and finally he made a warm fire to warm up his friends.

Puss checked if they had anything on them that might be dangerous, but except for there usual swords there was nothing. He placed them to his sword in Shrek's umbrella stand.

By the sight of the 4 victims Puss could tell they haven't eaten in a while. He quickly prepared a warm bowl of chicken soup. He himself was quiet hungry and had his first after splitting them up in 5 portions.

After he finished his he felt a lot better. Puss then noticed the three Diablos waking up. They have obviously survived the cold the best. Kitty was still fast asleep.

**Perla: "But... where are we? Hey guy's... Puss?"**

Sir Timotheo Montenegro the 3rd, Gonzarlo and Perla looked at there father Puss as he smiled that they were ok now.

**Puss: "Hi Diablos. Are you 3 ok?"**

**Timmy: "Yes. We are just cold and hungry. Where is Kitty? Is mum ok?"**

Puss's little heart warmed at the sound of the Diablos calling Kitty there mother. He loved her so much he wished he'd never let her go. And now they were a proper cat family.

**Puss: "First of you guy's and Kitty are in my friends home. It is Christmas eve and I found you all frozen stiff in the snow just in the wood's and Kitty has nearly drowned in a lake."**

**Gonzarlo: "Oh no. Is she ok? We are so sorry father."**

**Puss: "Yes she is fine. Why are you sorry?"**

**Perla: "We wanted to be with you for Christmas. So Kitty picked us up from home and walked with us threw Spain at the start of November just to see you. She motivated us forwards. And just as we saw Shrek's home in the distance this evening we knew we would find you there. But we didn't see the massive lake separating us from his home. Kitty saw it and jumped in front of us so that we don't run out onto the lake and Kitty suddenly felt the ice break under her feet. She has launched a huge chunk out of the ice and it hit us square in the head. And then it all went black."**

**Puss: "You all are lucky to be alive. Now go back to sleep. You need to build up your strength again. Ok?"**

**Diablos: "Yes dad. Thank you for picking us up."**

Puss gave each of the Diablos a kiss on there heads and they fell asleep again after finishing of the warm fish and milk. Puss curled up around Kitty to make sure she was ok.

**Puss: "That was a brave thing you did Kitty Softpaws. Thank you."**

Puss forced feed Kitty to make sure she had something inside of her. She smiled in her dreams and Puss smiled back at her. He then curled around her and slept as well. Waiting for the morning that he finally could talk with Kitty properly.

* * *

_**Quanktumspirit: "That was a shocker. Please review. I own nobody."**_


	2. Chapter 2: Christmas day of surprises

**Christmas day of surprises**

_**Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I own nobody. Written date: Sunday 11**__**th**__** November 2012. Oh and can you guy's tell me which writing is now correct. This one or the first chapter?"**_

* * *

Puss was so happy that his closest friends were there now. His adoptive kitten's and Kitty Softpaws were lying comfortable on Shrek's couch. Puss made sure they had everything they needed. He filled up 2 hot water bottles and gave it to the Diablos and one to Kitty. She pulled Puss closer and wrapped herself around him hugging him tight.

"**You know you made a dangerous journey from Spain to here in Lord Farkquards Kingdom. You could have ended up killed." **Saied Puss with a worry in his ton. After all the Diablos are used to the heat, just as Kitty. For Puss himself it took a while till he got used to the cold snow.

"**I know. But the Diablos have been pestering me through the howl year that they wanted to see you again. They missed you so much as have I." **Kitty looked a bit sad at Puss. He raised his eyes up in amazement. Kitty Softpaws missed him? Wow.

"**I thought you have found yourself already your husband." **Puss was hinting that Kitty was irresistible to other males as he was to females.

"**I told you time and time again. I don't need any other male cat if I can have you all to myself Puss. I love you more than anything. Puss, you managed to win my heart over." **Kitty pulled Puss closer to herself and lay Puss's head onto her pounding heart.

"**That is sweet that you think of me that way. But are you certain?" **Puss sat now down in his bed and looked at Kitty to have the full truth. He didn't just want to be a passing crush or something. He wanted to be 100% sure she really meant it.

"**Yes. Whenever I am in danger you would protect me. Remember the water incidence? Back with Humpty?" **At that thought Kitty was shivering again Puss was a little worried of her condition and tightened the sheet around her to stop her shivering so much.

"**In deed..." **Of course, how could Puss forget the day he jumped into the water to save Kitty. Humpty has shown him to that point he didn't care about anybody. Only that they got the gold. Puss was still furious about his ex-friend.

"**At that moment I knew I loved you Puss. You risked your own life to save me. I would have probably done the same if I had my claws." **Kitty smiled over to Puss and gave him a quick kiss.

"**You have. Do you remember the time I was thrown in prison? You made sure the guard I distracted would fall unconscious and you gave me my hat, boot's, belt and my sword back. Thank you by the way." **It was true. Had Kitty not made the guard unconscious he would still be sitting there to this day.

"**It is ok. We are quit." **Puss nodded at Kitty's words and they slept again for the rest of the time until everybody else is awake.

* * *

The next morning it was Christmas day. Shrek and Fiona were both still fast asleep. But the ogre triplet's: Farkle, Fergus and Felicia were all wide awake and jumping in there bedroom which was just a floor above Shrek and Fiona's room.

"**Happy Christmas guy's." **Felicia told her brothers as she got her piggy bank out. Just as her brother's were.

After all if you get a present from somebody you should give the person a penny. It is for good luck.

"**Do you think Santa comes threw the front door?" **Farkle asks his brother and sister.

"**No Farkle. Where did you get that idea?" **Fergus asks, after all they were taught that Santa comes down the chimney.

"**I heard the back door open just as we were put to bed. That's why I was wondering." **Farkle replies.

Felicia walked downstairs with her brother's to find out what was going on. They found in front of Shrek's door... not one small pair of boot's, but 5 pair's. Did Santa give Puss 4 more for this harsh winter? If yes they were not his size.

"**Maybe we have a burglar here in our house with 5 pairs of leg's?" **Felicia asked in a worried tone.

Her brother's just rolled there eyes in there head and walked towards the lounge where the Christmas tree stood. They carefully opened the door and spotted Puss lying on the cat bed with another cat and 3 kitten's.

"**What the heck? DAD MUM!" **The ogre triplet's were surely scared out of there whit's. Has Puss cloned himself now?

Of course this scream didn't go unheard. Puss, Kitty and the three Diablos were all awake like lightning and Shrek and Fiona both ran down the stairs to see what made there children scream.

"**Why are you screaming. Are you ok?" **asked Kitty. She looked left and right to see what might have scared these 3 ogre children. But she couldn't see anything out of the unusual.

"**Alright what is going on here?" **Shrek knew by far that Shrek was not a morning person. And to have hear your children scream in fright would wake any parent up to find out what the danger is and protect them against it.

"**How should we know. They just screamed." **Said Perla. She looked around, but couldn't see anything.

"**Who... who are you 4?" **Farkle asked with a tremble in his voice. Now everybody understood. It was because of the unknown female cat and the three kitten's.

"**I am Perla, those are my brother's Sir Timotheo Montenegro the 3****rd**** for short Timmy, Gonzarlo, our adoptive father Puss in Boot's and our adoptive mother Kitty Softpaws." **Perla explained correctly. The other cat's all nodded. Now the other's understood.

"**Ah so you are the cat friends that Puss can't shut up about?" **Fiona pointed out.

"**Really what did he tell you?" **Kitty asked. She was really interested.

"**That the Diablos had a troubled childhood, just like Puss had. And that you Kitty are one of the best swordfighter he has ever encounter. Also that you are the most beautiful cat in the world." **Fiona explained.

That made Kitty and the Diablos blush. Puss really thought about them like that? How sweet. Puss pulled from his hat a watch to check the time. It was now nearly 10 o'clock. Time for the church ceremony once Dragon, Donkey and there Dronkey's get here.

So they all had there Christmas breakfast. After breakfast Puss did the washing up and Kitty and the Diablos placed carefully the plates away in the cupboard.

Suddenly from outside they heard something heavy land and a knock was heard from the door.

"**Is that Donkey and Dragon?" **Perla asked. The three Diablos walked to the door and opened it.

In front of the door stood a donkey, a red dragon was parked carefully in front of the house and into the house came 4 Dronkey's.

"**Happy Christmas guy's are you all ready for the church?" **the Donkey asked.

"**Oh hi Donkey. Yeah nearly finished." **Shrek explained as he and Fiona just got dressed and walked back downstairs.

Donkey looked into Shrek's Christmas decorated lounge to make sure it looked more like Christmas and not like the first time where it looked like a rubbish bag. Yes it looked just perfect. Donkey could tell where Puss has slept, it was on the couch.

"**So where is Puss?" **Donkey asked looking out for his friend. He found him outside with a she-cat and 3 kitten's building a snow object.

"**There. It looks fantastic father." **One of the Kitten's said after she rammed the carrot into the snow cat.

"**Very. And we finished it in time. Oh hi Donkey. What do you think?" **Puss asked and the cat family stepped back.

Donkey looked at the statue and he could tell it was supposed to be him. The carrot was between his teeth as he smiled at everybody.

"**Wow. It is beautiful. But come. We have to be now on our way." **Donkey whistled for his wife the dragon and as she landed everybody else got on.

Puss and Kitty had each a grin and saddled Puss's horse. It was a winter horse. Puss left his summer horse back in Spain.

"**In deed. We will race you to the church if you want to dragon?" **Puss suggested. He just loved horse riding then riding a whopping great big dragon. The dragon nodded and the Diablos, Kitty Softpaws and Puss in Boot's got into a slay that was being pulled by the horse.

"**Ok see you in a bit, everybody on? Yes, good, on we go."** Donkey narrated. Dragon lifted herself right into the sky and flew off.

Puss, Kitty and the Diablos quickly got Puss slay out and attached on it a horse that Shrek has bought all the way from Lapland. The horses name was Bruce. As Bruce was picking up a good pace the cat's decided to sing there way to the church.

**The cat's singing: "Dashing through the snow  
In a one-horse open sleigh,  
O'er the fields we go,  
Laughing all the way;  
Bells on bob-tail ring,  
making spirits bright,  
What fun it is to ride and sing  
A sleighing song tonight**

**Oh, Jingle bells, jingle bells,**  
**jingle all the way!**  
**Oh what fun it is to ride**  
**In a one-horse open sleigh**

**Hey, Jingle bells, jingle bells,**  
**jingle all the way!**  
**Oh what fun it is to ride**  
**In a one-horse open sleigh**

**A day or two ago,**  
**I thought I'd take a ride,**  
**And soon Miss Fanny Bright**  
**Was seated by my side;**  
**The horse was lean and lank;**  
**Misfortune seemed his lot;**  
**He got into a drifted bank,**  
**And we, we got up sot.**

**Oh, Jingle bells, jingle bells,**  
**jingle all the way!**  
**Oh what fun it is to ride**  
**In a one-horse open sleigh**

**Hey, Jingle bells, jingle bells,**  
**jingle all the way!**  
**Oh what fun it is to ride**  
**In a one-horse open sleigh."**

After the song was finished Puss and his family arrived at the church. There was no sign of Dragon or the other's.

"**That was fun. But where is Dragon with the rest of the guy's?" **Kitty asked being a bit aquard that they weren't there first.

"**I don't know. I can't see them."** Puss looked around the church, but except a few villages and them there was nobody. None of there friends.

"**Over there." **Perla has spotted them. And really Dragon just arrived with the gang. After everybody got of her they entered the church.

Puss could smell from Donkey's breath that they had a snack stop somewhere whiles Puss and his family road all the way up there.

"**Well kid's get into your costumes and get ready for the play." **Donkey and Dragon helped there children into there costumes as did Shrek and Fiona.

The kids were performing the play of the Night before Christmas. It was a spectacular day to start the Christmas spirit.

* * *

_**Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I own nobody."**_


	3. Chapter 3: No presents no happiness

**No presents no happiness**

_**Quanktumspirit: "I am pleased that you guy's like my story. Please keep on reviewing. Written date: Wednesday 28**__**th**__** November 2012."**_

* * *

The Christmas play's and songs were all greatly applauded. Everybody loved it. And as the Diablos were called up to perform something they carved out of wood within seconds a small nutcracker. It was fantastic.

But as Puss looked over to the present's under the Christmas tree on the stage his heart frozen. What if the Diablos were expecting presents just as the rest of the family? They believed just as much in Santa as did the Dronkey's and the ogre kid's. Puss quickly looked left and right and ran out of the church and suddenly Donkey stopped him.

"**Hey where are you going Puss? The church ceremony isn't finished yet?" Donkey asked him.**

"**Well. I didn't expect my girlfriend or my adoptive children to come here this Christmas. So I have to do some late shopping if you don't mind." Puss replied.**

"**Oh. Ok. How long would you need? We will take as long as possible." Donkey told him.**

"**Thank you Donkey I would need about a houre. And don't tell them anything. Just tell them I left my meet on Shrek's stove and have to save it." Puss begged.**

"**Ok. I will do my best. Good luck my friend." Donkey went back to watch the play.**

Puss looked forwards and decided to listen to on last song that the Diablos were singing. It was the song: I Wish It Could Be Christmas Everyday. The Diablos got into position and the music played.  
**  
The Diablos: "Oh when the snowman brings the snow**  
**Oh well he just might like to know**  
**He's put a great big smile**  
**On somebody's face**

**If you jump into your bed**  
**And you cover up your head**  
**Don't you lock the doors**  
**You know that sweet Santa Claus**  
**Is on he's way**

**Well I wish it could be Christmas everyday**  
**When the kids start singing**  
**And the band begins to play**  
**Oh I wish it could be Christmas everyday**  
**Let the bells ring out for Christmas**

**When we're skating in the park**  
**If the storm cloud paints it dark**  
**Then your rosy cheeks are gone light**  
**My merry way**

**Now the frosticals appeared**  
**And they've frozen up my beard**  
**And so we'll lie by the fire**  
**Till the sleep simply melts them all away**

**Well I wish it could be Christmas everyday**  
**When the kids start singing**  
**And the band begins to play**  
**Oh I wish it could be Christmas everyday**  
**Let the bells ring out for Christmas**

**When the snowman brings the snow**  
**Well he just might like to know**  
**He's put a great big smile**  
**On somebody's face**

**So if Santa brings that sleigh**  
**All along the Milky Way**  
**I'll sign my name on the rooftop in the snow**  
**Then he may decide to stay**

**Well I wish it could be Christmas everyday**  
**When the kids start singing**  
**And the band begins to play**  
**Oh I wish it could be Christmas everyday**  
**Let the bells ring out for Christmas**

**Well I wish it could be Christmas everyday**  
**When the kids start singing**  
**And the band begins to play**  
**Oh I wish it could be Christmas everyday**  
**Let the bells ring out for Christmas**  
**Why don't you give your love, for Christmas."**

Everybody applauded. The Diablos song was excellent.

* * *

Outside at the shops.

Finally as Puss finished his last shop he brought the gifts as fast as he could back home and placed the neatly wrapped presents under the tree. He written that they were from him.

Then he decided to get cooking on his family's and friends Christmas dinner since he didn't see anything on Shrek's stove. Puss went out into the wood's and killed a big turkey, he plucked it, ripped the gut's out and then cooked it over a steady flame.

Whiles the turkey was getting nice and brown he chopped and worked on the vegetables, then he got out the wines for Shrek and Fiona, for Donkey some water, dragon got a chilly con carne to drink and for himself, Kitty Softpaws and the three Diablos he decided on some cream.

He loves to spoil them for Christmas. As the last food was finished he lay a big red sheet on Shrek's table, he placed cracker's on it, he lay out the plates, cup's, glasses, knife's, fork's, spoons (for dessert.) and last as the food was finished he lay it out as well.

Now all he had to do is wait for the family to come which won't be long.

* * *

_**Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I own nobody."**_


	4. Chapter 4: Puss ex-girlfriend trouble

**Puss's ex-girlfriend trouble**

_**Quanktumspirit: "I found this Christmas song and had another chapter idea. Please review. I own nobody. Written date: Friday 21**__**st**__** December 2012."**_

* * *

Puss waited patiently. The turkey needed a bit longer then expected and the howl of Shrek's home was festively decorated… for a ogre. Puss smiled and lay the last fish on the table for the family to feast on. The guy's will still be away for another 20 minuet's so he decided to warm up in front of the blazing fire of Shrek's hob.

Suddenly he heard knocking coming from the door. Puss looked at the clock and saw that the gang would need at least another 20 minuet's before they arrived. Puss carefully opened the door whiles holding his sword out in attack mode.

Outside stood a blue she-cat. Puss recognized her as the feline he saved last Christmas from being attacked and she thanked him by being his last Christmas date. Puss back then agreed.

Her name was Mirage and she was in Puss mind really a nuisance. She annoyed him to no extend back then.

"**Hi Puss. How are you love?" Mirage asked him.**

She tried to embrace him, but Puss quickly grabbed his sword and held it to her chest threatening to slice her to pieces.

"**What are you doing here Mirage? Why aren't you at home to celebrate Christmas?" Puss asked with a lot of annoyance in his voice.**

"**Well since last year went so well I decided to visit my boyfriend and celebrate Christmas with you again." Mirage said.**

"**No chance Mirage. You had a chance to win my heart over, but not this year. You broke up with me last year because you couldn't cope with it that my sword training schedule came first. Leave now." Puss said purely mad.**

"**But… But…" Mirage tried to explain, with no success.**

Puss was so mad he came up with the song and sang it with pure annoyance in his voice.

**Puss in Boot's: "Last Christmas**

**I gave you my heart**

**But the very next day you gave it away**

**This year**

**To save me from tears**

**I'll give it to someone special**

**Last Christmas**

**I gave you my heart**

**But the very next day you gave it away**

**This year**

**To save me from tears**

**I'll give it to someone special**

**Once bitten and twice shy**

**I keep my distance**

**But you still catch my eye**

**Tell me baby**

**Do you recognize me?**

**Well**

**It's been a year**

**It doesn't surprise me**

**Merry Chirstmas - I wrapped it up and sent it**

**With a note saying "I love you"**

**I meant it**

**Now I know what a fool I've been**

**But if you kissed me now**

**I know you'd fool me again**

**Last Christmas**

**I gave you my heart**

**But the very next day you gave it away**

**This year**

**To save me from tears**

**I'll give it to someone special**

**Last Christmas**

**I gave you my heart**

**But the very next day you gave it away**

**This year**

**To save me from tears**

**I'll give it to someone special**

**A crowded room - Friends with tired eyes**

**I'm hiding from you - And your soul of ice**

**O my I thought you were - Someone to rely on**

**Me - I guess I was a shoulder to cry on**

**A friend to discover with a fire in her heart**

**A girl under cover but you tore me apart**

**you tore me apart - ooh ooh**

**Now I've found a real love you'll never fool me again**

**Last Christmas**

**I gave you my heart**

**But the very next day you gave it away**

**This year**

**To save me from tears**

**I'll give it to someone special**

**Last Christmas**

**I gave you my heart**

**But the very next day you gave it away**

**This year**

**To save me from tears**

**I'll give it to someone special**

**A friend to discover with a fire in her heart**

**A girl under cover but you tore him apart**

**Maybe next year - I'll give it to someone**

**I'll give it to someone special."**

Mirage understood. Puss quickly feed her and then sent her back out to her home. Mirage turned once more around and waved goodbye. Puss didn't even raised an eye brow for his ex-friend and she left with a broken heart. He closed the door and went to his cat bed. He pulled out his picture of Kitty Soft paws and kissed it. Waiting for the gang to come soon.

* * *

_**Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I own no songs, only the story idea."**_


	5. Chapter 5: Making a christmas snack

**Chapter 5 Making a Christmas snack**

_**Quanktumspirit: "Well Christmas won't be back for about 11 month's now. But that doesn't mean for me that this story is finished. Please carry on reviewing. And sorry if the lyrics to this chapter are wrong. but I had to translate a tradition german christmas song into english to fit this chapter. Written date: Sunday 13th January 2013."**_

* * *

Shrek, Fiona, Dragon, Donkey. Kitty, the dronkey's, the oger triplet's and the Diablos all arrived home now. They made sure to walk the log way through the forest before getting home. Not knowing how long Puss would need for his shopping. But being away for 2 hours must be enough.

**"Do you think Santa has been already?" Fergus asked excited.**

The Diablos looked at Fergus confused since they never celebrated Christmas.

**"Who is Santa Fergus?" Perla asked.**

The oger and the dronkey's looked at the Diablos shocked. They didn't know who Santa was? Well of course. The kitten's were only 2 years younger than them and never had a proper family. It would be an honour for them to explain to the kitten's who Santa is.

**"Well as far as we know Santa is a big man with a white beard. He goes around the world in a few night's and deliver's pressent's to all the kid's who have been nice." Felicia explained.**

**"Did you guy's never celebrate Christmas ever?" Parfai asked shocked.**

**"No. We never celebrated anything in our live's. It was only until Puss found us and adopted us that we started to understand about some tradition. But just as summer finished he was driven out of Spain and was forced to leave us behind. He asked his best friend Kitty to look after us whiles he tried to come back and he vowed that one day we all will have a better life then in Spain. So he left and we haven't seen him in over 2 year's. But in February as he sent Kitty a lovely Valentines day surprise we decided to get up to him. So we started to train up for the long trip all the way through spring and summer and as autumn hit us we started our long walk, ride, fly and any other way of transportation you guy's could think off." Timmy explained.**

**"That is sad... wait hold the sleigh mum... over there guy's." Donkey said excited.**

Everybody turned there head's around confused and saw that Donkey spotted the bakery which was having a bake off today.

**"Well welcome. Come on in out of the cold guy's. I am in desperate need of your help." The baker explained.**

**"Why what happened Mr. Baker?" Fiona asked.**

**"I have to bake 1000 christmas styled biscuit's for his majesty and then I would get my pay. But to this date and I started last week I only managed to bake 200. Could you guy' please help me out? I would be very grateful." The baker explained.**

**"Sure we would. Come kid's. First was your hand's and then we will help." Fiona said.**

All the kid's entered the warm and deliciously smelling bakery and marveled at all the christmas bakery food. The baker placed on some music and the kid's started with the first 100 batches.

They heard a song being played on the radio and decided to join in.

_**Everybody together: "In the christmas bakery**_

_**there are some delicious treat's to eat**_

_**Between flour and milk**_

_**there is alway's somebody who ruins it**_

_**making a massive mess**_

_**in the christmas bakeries**_

_**in the christmas bakeries**_

_**Where is the recipe that was just here**_

_**From the biscuit's that everybody is so dear?**_

_**Who has hidden the recipe?**_

_**Well then we have to just get in there.**_

_**Just free out of our imagination**_

_**turn on the oven's and on to work.**_

_**In the christmas bakery**_

_**there are some delicious treat's to eat**_

_**Between flour and milk**_

_**there is alway's somebody who ruins it**_

_**making a massive mess**_

_**in the christmas bakeries**_

_**in the christmas bakeries**_

_**Don't we need a bit of chocolate?**_

_**Honey, nut's and candid peel**_

_**And a bit of cinnamon?**_

_**That's right!**_

_**Butter, flour and milk we have to mix,**_

_**let's try a bit before it is done**_

_**and then the egg comes next... finished!**_

_**In the christmas bakery**_

_**there are some delicious treat's to eat**_

_**Between flour and milk**_

_**there is alway's somebody who ruins it**_

_**making a massive mess**_

_**in the christmas bakeries**_

_**in the christmas bakerie**_

_**Please move over to the side,**_

_**because we need room to mould the dough**_

_**Are your finger's clean?**_

_**You pig!**_

_**Are the cookies that we are stamping**_

_**first of onto the baking tray**_

_**we wait excitedly.**_

_**Burned out!**_

_**In the christmas bakery**_

_**there are some delicious treat's**_

_**Between flour and milk**_

_**there is alway's somebody who ruins it**_

_**making a massive mess**_

_**in the christmas bakeries**_

_**in the christmas bakeries."**_

But just as they finished they noticed the kid's and adult's were so deep in the song that there were now more cookie's then the baker could sell all together.

**"Thank you so much. Here the last 1000 you guy's can take home as a thank you." The baker said. **

He packed them up neat ly and handed it to Fiona. She and the kid's thanked the baker and they left for the last track up to their home.

_**Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I own nobody."**_


End file.
